Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form and Savior of Humanity
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: This is a re-write of a story I deleted and I hope I can do better this time. After the events of Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow is on a new world where humanity is on the brink of extinction. Can Shadow keep his promise to Maria in this hellish world?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form and Savior of Humanity

Prelude: Battle for Mobius

The world was currently sitting in a moment it never faced before. Yes, this world has faced wars, tragedies, global disasters, and even more then that. But it never faced a moment like this. Because everyone on the planet Mobius held their breaths. Wars, national disasters were shrugged off by many countries, kingdoms, lands, and governments because it wasn't their problems. But the situation that the world was facing was everyone's problem. Because in short of 30 minutes time, the whole world will be obliterated. Every man, woman, child, animal, and being on Mobius will be wiped out just like that. But the world had hope. Two beings with the ability to control the power of Chaos have the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds at their disposal have inherited all it's energy to stop the impending doom the world faces.

Two hedgehogs. One named Sonic the Hedgehog, who saved this planet many times in the past, and Shadow the Hedgehog, a bio-genetic engineered being created to be the Ultimate Life form and help humanity also the one who put this whole situation in motion, but now trying to correct his mistake with every fiber in his body.

With the power of all the seven Chaos Emeralds they are able to tap into their Chaos Energy in their blood and become nearly indestructible beings, are now currently in space fighting the Final Hazard. You see, the Space Colony ARK was led and created by the brilliant and creative Dr. Gerald Robotnik, to help study certain diseases that were quite unknown and deadly and create beings that could benefit humanity and help make it a better race. He also had a grand-daughter he loved very much named Maria Robotnik. She was one of the reasons why Dr. Robotnik was studying diseases because she was diagnosed with the rare disease of Nerou-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. She was born and raised on the Space Colony ARK, her mother shortly died after giving birth to her so that left her grandpa to really be her only family left (besides an uncle she never knew of because her grandfather and uncle had a falling out before the Space Colony ARK was in development). But with her grandfather and the other scientists busy with their studying and tests, it led to her being very lonely aboard the Space Colony ARK. With his granddaughter's loneliness and her disease rapidly growing, Dr. Robotnik quickly set out to create a cure for her which then turned turned into Project Shadow to create the perfect life-form already cured to get any disease and to be immortal, and to be a being to help defend and help grow humanity. This project led to many failed tests and prototypes that ultimately led to his greatest creation: Shadow the Hedgehog.

Created through many blueprints, tests, and a deal, Shadow was ultimately the most powerful being ever created and he started from a test tube. He lived five years on the Space Colony ARK, and through those five years he learned to how to control Chaos Control with all seven Chaos Emeralds, he learned to train with many martial-arts masters and learned many skills, he learned how to control his speed which he easily became the most fastest being in the universe (until arguably Sonic came along), and most importantly, he grew a very close bond with Maria.

There were only two people that Shadow was close to, that was Gerald and Maria Robotnik. He always thought of Gerald as a father and was always grateful for him for creating him and giving him his abilities. But it was mostly Maria he was closer to. They had a tight bond like brother and sister. She wasn't lonely at all when Shadow was created. They immediately grew close to each other as she led him to have some of his most favorite hobbies like reading or watching old films. But most importantly, they're main wish was to visit Mobius, look around, and meet all the people.

But all of that changed when the fifth year of Shadow's life happened. The government agency known as G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) grew weary and suspicious of Dr. Gerald Robotnik and his scientists work so the boarded the facility and only realized in horror of what they were doing in this space station as they saw in fear of the weapons and beings they created. Dr. Robotnik and his scientists created weapon embedded as the Eclipse Cannon powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds to 'protect' humanity. Horrified of what Dr. Robotnik and his scientists were doing, G.U.N. was then immediately dispatched to arrest every single one of the scientists in the facility, to capture Shadow, and to close off the space-station.

Enraged that all of his life work was ruins, he programmed the ARK's system's to destroy Mobius when powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds since he knew that his granddaughter was going to because he was unable to find a cure in time. He then made Shadow promise that he re-collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and would destroy Mobius and make humanity pay for Maria's short life after she lived out the rest of her sick-ridden life. He instantly agreed. Before he got captured by G.U.N. soldiers his final order to Shadow was to lead Maria to the escape pods and go with her to Mobius where he would watch over her as she would finally get her wish before she died.

But he failed.

As they got to escape pods, it was Maria who pushed Shadow in. The pods were meant to shut off any powers so Shadow helplessly watched his beloved friend make the preparations to launch the escape pod into Mobius' atmosphere. But before she could a lone, G.U.N. soldier saw what was happening and instantly ordered Maria to stop what she was doing or he will shoot.

She ignored him and launched the pod as Shadow screamed out her name.

The soldier yelled as as he let a bullet at his rifle.

But not before Maria made Shadow promise that he would move on from her death. That he would forgive humanity for off it's mistakes and he will do what he was meant to do. Defend it and help it grow. And to give every last human a chance to be happy.

Shadow didn't say it but he took Maria's promise over Gerald's. Though he did love Gerald he loved Maria _much_ much more. She made him laugh, she taught him how to read, she taught him about Mobius' history and it's cultures which fueled her excitement even more about visiting the planet and it eventually led to Shadow being excited about it.

But now he couldn't visit the planet with Maria. But he _will_ fulfill her promise. Because he'll do anything for his sister.

When Shadow's escape pod entered Mobius' atmosphere it put him into stasis and he went into a deep sleep. Not long after, G.U.N. found Shadow in stasis but they were too afraid to kill or release him so they took the pod and put it in a secure unknown base. The scientists aboard the ARK were either killed for un-cooperation, arrested, or given the choice to work for G.U.N. for their freedom. Gerald was held on prison island where he lived there for the rest of his life before his execution. But before he was executed his final words were video tapped and made it into the ARK's computer systems. As for the seven Chaos Emeralds they were taken to disclosed locations. And the whole situation was covered up as an accident.

Shadow was locked in stasis for 50 years until Gerald's grandson, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (really preferred to as "Eggman") broke in to the G.U.N. base and released Shadow. Once Shadow was released his plan was to fool Eggman to get the seven Chaos Emeralds and destroy Mobius to avenge Maria and Gerald's death. That's because Shadow has been in stasis for so long that his last few moments before being launched from the Space Colony ARK were hazy and he had developed a bit of amnesia so he thought he was keeping Gerald AND Maria's promise to destroy humanity.

So with the help of the Doctor and a undercover G.U.N. agent named Rouge the Bat he collected the seven Chaos Emeralds and clashed many times with a "faker" named Sonic the Hedgehog in the processes. To Shadow, despite only really being 5-years-old (or 55 if you want to get technical) Sonic was nothing more than a stupid kid that barley even recognized Chaos Control so that's why he referred to him as "faker."

So when they got back to the ARK Sonic brought some of his allies with him and tried to put up a fight but they were unable to stop the computer systems taking over and destroying Mobius. It was all going as planned as Shadow was standing near a window watching Mobius as it's destruction neared. Then a pink hedgehog he met earlier on his quest to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and she mistaken her as Sonic. At first he ignored her since his promise would be fulfilled, humanity would pay for what they had done to Maria and Gerald and he couldn't care to what happened to him after. Until the pink hedgehog persuaded him. No.

Reminded him of Maria's promise.

She said that not all humans were bad and that most of them were good people.

Memories instantly flooded back into Shadow's head of Maria's promise as fast as guilt grew in his stomach. After his amnesia went away, he ran to the core room to help shut off the Eclipse Cannon from firing. The core held the seven Chaos Emeralds and luckily for Shadow the Master Emerald was aboard the ARK along with it's guardian, Knuckles the Echidna. The Master Emerald was the mother and controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds which means it could take away their tremendous power and Knuckles who is the guardian of it could make the Master Emerald take away the power. Shadow met Sonic and Knuckles at the core but unfortunately the cure was guarded by the Bio-Lizard, a prototype of Shadow programmed by Gerald as a last resort to have his revenge. Shadow engaged and distracted the Bio-Lizard while Sonic and Knuckles made it to the Master Emerald and made it take away power from the Chaos Emeralds. During the battle with Shadow, the Bio-Lizard lost it's life-support system and with his master's quest for revenge not fulfilled it used Chaos Control from the Master Emerald and infused itself with the Eclipse Cannon and started to move the ARK into Mobius' atmosphere.

With not any other options left, Knuckles made the Master Emerald give power back to the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Shadow knew exactly what to do. With all seven of the emeralds circling around the pair at a rapid rate they begun to levitate and soon their blue and black skins both turn into gold.

They have turned into their super forms.

Their super forms is when they have all seven Chaos Emeralds the Chaos Energy in their bloodstreams start to grow in power and gives them almost invincibility, God-like powers. Almost. They were still vulnerable to other beings that possessed Chaos Control, other powers that matched Chaos Control, and very large objects.

Sonic, in their super forms, Sonic and Shadow are now currently fighting the Bio-Lizard's final form: the Finalhazard.

 _Less then 10 minutes..._

Sonic quickly dodged the the lasers attached to the Finalhazard as he aimed for it's weak point: the large red boil. Sonic then gasped as a laser from the Finalhazard's Chaos Energy powered cannon's on it's sides and nearly hit him in front of him but then had to dodge an asteroid that was circling the ARK is it started to enter Mobius' gravitational pull. Sonic then hopped on an other asteroid as they started to surround the Finalhazard and jumped off quickly before the Finalhazard could send a laser at it and destroy the asteroid. Sonic the begin to hop on asteroids before they exploded and luckily grew nearer and nearer until he was in close proximity in the Finalhazard's weak spot and hit it through spinball attack. The boil popped and the Finalhazard screamed out in pain but still prevailed and trudged through Mobius' atmosphere and grew enough energy so it could fire on the planet.

 _Less then 8 minutes..._

It was then Shadow's turn on the other side to deal with the other boil as he created and threw Chaos Spears (a weapon small burst of Chaos Energy that could be controlled by a skilled Chaos Control user like Shadow but not Sonic who wasn't skilled enough like Shadow), and destroy many asteroids in his way. But it was no use since the Finalhazard was making good head way on it's mission. Shadow then moved quickly through the asteroids as the Finalhazard's lasers cut through them easier then a knife in butter, he needed to get the boil fast and would go to great lengths to do it. He saw a asteroid coming near him fast so grabbed it with his bare hands (one of the many props to having the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds) and threw at one of the laser cannons. But the cannon's sensors picked up the asteroid coming at it fast so it was quickly obliterated and soon faced the same fate as itself as Shadow used it to be a distraction and throw a couple Chaos Spears at the cannons. With this side's cannon's done, Shadow went in fast and with enough force and kinetic energy Shadow spinballed attack the boil and popped it. The Finalhazard once again screamed out in pain, because with it's life support system and boils gone, it knew it didn't have long to live. But it didn't care. It kept going and trudging into Mobius' atmosphere collecting enough Chaos Energy to fire.

 _Less then 5 minutes..._

Both Sonic and Shadow looked on in shock. They knew they had to go in stronger to save Mobius. They knew the consequences if they didn't succeed. And only Shadow, was strong enough, and determined enough to do it.

"He's not stopping anytime soon." Sonic said grimly as he flew near to Shadow. "How do we beat this guy?"

Shadow's mind raced for an answer. He knew they haven't had much time left, but he was willing to go to the lengths to save this world. He then realized there _was_ solution. But with Sonic un-experienced with Chaos Abilities, Shadow was really the only one that could pull it off. But his chances of survival were slim. But he didn't care as long as he could keep Maria's promise.

"I have an idea," Shadow said. "We could combine both our powers and create a force of Chaos Control so powerful it could teleport the ARK out of Mobius' gravitational pull."

"Shadow, that's crazy!" Sonic said surprised. "Are we sure that's even possibly with that thing having Chaos Control itself?"

"Look we're running out of time and this our only option!" Shadow quickly retorted firmly. "Are you in or not?"

 _Less then 4 minutes..._

Under normal circumstances Sonic would say something witty, but now since billions of lives were in danger he was pretty stressed out and wanted to save his homeworld. Sonic nodded a yes so the pair quickly flew in front of the Finalhazard's way with all the air around them wickedly moving around them since the ARK's decent into Mobius' atmosphere was really beginning to take it's toll. As the Finalhazard's opened it's mouth about to complete his fallen master's final order, it's superior and the other put their hands in the open and focused with all their might to create enough Chaos Energy to prevent this oncoming disaster. With the skilled and the un-skilled's use of power of the seven Chaos Emeralds they created a ball of uncontainable power and aimed it at the Finalhazard. But before they could release it the ARK was rapidly entering Mobius' atmosphere which meant the Finalhazard was at it's last stage to fire. Shadow knew that it could take even more power to send the ARK away from Mobius' gravitational pull, and he was prepared to take the lengths of keeping Maria's promise.

But he wasn't gonna take Sonic with him.

 _Less then 2 minutes..._

If you asked him about thus later Shadow would just say that Sonic was in the way but in reality he truly thought Sonic was a stupid kid. A stupid kid with good heart ro protect Mobius when he is gone.

So he pushed Sonic out of the beam that was forming with the Finalhazard opening it's mouth, leaving Shadow alone to control the ball of Chaos Energy.

 _"Shadow, I beg of you,"_ said ghostly voice in Shadow's head. And that ghostly voice was Maria.

"Maria?!" Shadow yelled as sweat beat across his face.

 _"Give them a chance to be happy."_ Maria finished making Shadow even more determined to save Mobius.

 _"Shadow, what are doing?! Stop it!"_ said another ghostly voice in Shadow's head. It belonged to his father, Gerald Robotnik.

"G-Gerald?!" Shadow yelled in confusion as he prepared to possibly sacrifice himself.

 _Less then 1 minute..._

 _"You know what they did to Maria, don't you? They deserve to get what happens next!"_ Gerald countered.

Shadow didn't know weather he was hearing these voices from insanity from the death of the only two people he cared for in his life, or stress from defending Mobius from it's depending doom. The voices swarmed through his head back in fourth like game and Shadow tried to ignore them as he was about to pull off a nearly impossible feat. It then occurred to him that at this moment that this moment was about Maria and Gerald's promises. No matter how he loved Gerald as is father, there was no doubt in his mind that he would pick Maria over him any day. If this situation was switched with Maria was the one wanting to destroy humanity and Gerald the one wanting to save then Shadow would stop at nothing to kill every last human on Mobius. It really was amazing how Shadow went from humanities killer to it's savior in a matter of minutes. With sweat practically pouring down his face and looking directly into the Finalhazard's face he then realized another thing: this thing was his brother. No that it mattered to Shadow but this thing was his prototype. His original. His older brother. And Shadow couldn't care less. All that mattered to him was to keep Maria's promise, while the only thing that mattered to the Finalhazard was keeping Gerald's promise to destroy humanity. It seemed symbolic and complicated, but when it really comes down to it, it's all about a brother keeping his promise for his sister.

 _Less then 20 seconds..._

 _For Maria. His sister._

With all the might of his body and powers Shadow yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sending the ball of Chaos Energy straight to the ARK right before the Finalhazard was about to fire. Everything was a light show to Shadow afterwards as the ARK spiraled out of control and eventually teleported out of Mobius' gravitational pull. With the impact of Shadow's stunt of Chaos Control, the Finalhazard died instantly, fell off the Eclipse Cannon, and burned up through Mobius' atmosphere. Sonic made it back to the ARK with the last remaining energy of the Chaos Emerald's. And as for Shadow, he was no where to be seen. Which meant he went to the lengths for Maria. He chose his sister's promise over his father's.

Mobius was saved.

Sonic made his way through the ARK as he entered the control room where everyone else was at. There was his oldest and bested friend Tails "Miles" Prower, a young brilliant two-tailed Fox. His "friend" Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog (yes, the pink hedgehog that met Shadow and helped him restore his amnesia) who was obsessed with marrying Sonic because she's just a huge fan girl. Dr. Eggman his sworn enemy and the one behind all of this, but right now there's a truce so they'll just leave each other be. Rouge the Bat, a treasure hunter and a undercover G.U.N. agent who pretended to be on Eggman's side on this whole fiasco. And Knuckles the Echidna, one of the most helpful players in this adventure.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked sorrowful, already knowing what happened.

Sonic answered by sorrowfully looking at the floor and the others got the message: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, was dead.

As the others coerced about the recent events, what led them here, and what they're going to do now, Sonic just looked out the window thinking about Shadow's sacrifice. 'Why did he do it?', He asked himself many times in his head. Every encounter they had together they just fought and got into arguments together, so why all of a sudden stop being a jerk and save Mobius? And most importantly: why push him away and save Mobius all bu yourself? Shadow basically saved Sonic's life and Sonic just couldn't shake it off. He didn't felt flattered or honored but guilty about it. He knew nothing about Shadow except he was a egotistical jerk but apparently nice enough to save his life. There were no final words to Sonic as he was just pushed out. Sonic didn't know how to feel, but one thing was for sure: Sonic will never forget Shadow's sacrifice.

As the others begun to say goodbyes and take their leave, Sonic followed them but not before giving the control room one final glance and saying,

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sonic then left the ARK with his friends and went home, besides how was Sonic going to stop Eggman's next scheme when he's in space?

But the thing that nobody knew was: Shadow didn't die. He, along with the seven Chaos Emeralds were teleported into another world. A harsh world were Shadow will fight on to keep his promise to Maria. A world that will make Shadow question his promise to Maria.

* * *

 _ **I'm starting this story again. My last attempt was actually my first story that I put on here and it was really shitty. It wasn't until some dude wrote on the beginning of this year that I messed up how Chaos Control works and how stressed I was at the time I decided to scrape the story and come back later. Now is the time. With season 3 of AOT almost here I decided there's enough source material to go off on since I'm not too far on the manga. As you noticed I changed some little things like changing up the ending where Amy doesn't talk to Sonic and changing up how the battle with the Finalhazard went, expect more like that but it won't affect the plot in a big way.**_

 ** _The next chapter is where Shadow first enters the AOT world. I don't know if we're gonna see Eren or Mikasa yet so you all are gonna have to wait awhile for chapter 1, probably until season 3 is done or halfway through. And since this prelude is finally done I can finally work on my Sonic/RWBY crossover fic set in the same universe as this, so more info on that later._**

 ** _This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

 _50 years ago abroad the Space Colony ARK..._

 _"So your saying that he will help me feel better?" Maria asked._

 _"Uh," stumbled Gerald Robotnik, unsure what to tell his granddaughter. "T-The reason he exists is so we_ find a way _to save you."_

 _"Huh?" Maria blinked._

 _"You see, my dear, the reason for Project Shadow is to create the perfect being. And from our knowledge of creating the perfect being we can find ways to benefit humanity from studying him."_

 _"So..." Maria said, looking at the giant test tube filled with water and containing a small black hedgehog with bubbles all around. "You're saying that Shadow will be the savior of humanity?"_

 _Gerald looked at his granddaughter unsure what to say. He made a deal with a Goddamn alien race to save her and if G.U.N. finds out on what he's doing up here than all will be lost, all the blood, sweat, and tears him and many others worked for would all be for nothing. The last thing he would want to do is to worsen her hopes of surviving NIDS._

 _"I, suppose so." Gerald said with a weak smile._

 _Maria placed her hand on the test tube looking straight at the baby black hedgehog. In of moment of scientific breakthrough, Shadow pressed his hand against Maria's only blocked by the glass. He then weakly opened his eyes to see a very surprised Gerald Robotnik and a very cheerful blonde young girl..._

* * *

Shadow groaned. Huh, he didn't think he would've survived that but he did. He truly is the Ultimate Lifeform... the Ultimate Lifeform that felt like he just walked through Hell bear foot. Shadow forced himself to get up taking in the pain only to fall down to the ground.

"Ugh..." he moaned out.

Apart of Shadow's mind told him that he was the Ultimate Lifeform that just saved Mobius from destruction, he could take the pain and go forward while the other part of Shadow's mind told him to lay back down and rest. Now Shadow the Hedgehog was a very stubborn person that held himself in a high regard and had endless determination to achieve his goals. But he just accomplished his goal of keeping his promise to Maria. Mobius was saved; the humans would live another day.

Shadow sighed. Apart of him thought about going through Gerald's plan and letting the humans suffer for what the humans did to Maria and everyone on the A.R.K. but he knew that Maria was right that there are good people that deserved to live and be happy. Apart of Shadow was ashamed of betraying Gerald. The man was basically his father that created him and raised him as his own. Gave him the title of Ultimate Lifeform and gave him all of his abilities. But Maria was his sister. She was the kindest person to him. Taught him to read, played games with him, gave him dreams of going down to Mobius and exploring the place.

A tear escaped Shadow's eye. He... will never do that with her. All those years of promises and excitement were for nothing. Maria will never know what it will be like to explore Mobius. But at least... he fulfilled his promise to her. Even though he didn't believe the humans deserved it he was at least a little bit happy that he fulfilled Maria's promise. Well, part of it. Also apart of the promise was that he would befriend the humans and explore the planet. He snorted. Even though he saved the humans doesn't mean he liked them. It would take a long time for Shadow to forgive them for what they did to his family.

But the other part of the promise could still be fulfilled... he could still explore the planet and all it's beauty... the beauty he nearly destroyed. Once again shame washed over Shadow. He nearly destroyed Mobius... nearly destroyed his promise. But in the end he made it right.

Before Shadow could ponder about his morality more. He heard a noise. It sounded like nothing else he heard in his life. It was small yet kinda powerful. Like a squeak a person makes when they're scared. It happened again. Now Shadow was wondering if he should force himself into a fighting stance. Shadow sat up and opened his eyes ready to see a threat he was going to take down... only to see a small blue bird.

It looked at Shadow in the eyes for a few seconds... before ignoring him and moving on. It hopped around on the grass for a minute skimming the ground before ducking it's head in it. When it emerged back up it held a small pick worm in it's mouth. The worm swarmed around's beak trying to break free before the bird ate it up in a couple bites. The black hedgehog himself watched the whole ordeal with great interest. The bird looked back at him. Curious, the bird moved closer to Shadow. Shadow held out his palm and the bird flew onto it. It chirped as Shadow brought it closer to his face. When he tried to touch it the bird chirped again, flapped it's wings, and flew away.

That was nature. Scary, yet beautiful.

Shadow skimmed the area. Greenness covered the ground waving as the wind it while blue was the entirety of sky with the only exception being white curly blots. There were a few trees scattered around, a pond nearby, a couple of deer in the distance, and birds flying in the sky. Shadow let a few tears drip down from his face. It was... it was beautiful. He was in a forest on prison island yes but he had anemia then. He didn't remember spending fives stuck in space with Maria, promising that he and her will one day go down there and explore the planet and it's beauty themselves. On prison island he didn't take even a second to admire it's beauty unlike now.

The only thing missing was Maria. He could see it right now. Both of them shedding tears at the beauty, ready to go run around and see everything up close. To go meet countless people, get to know them and their culture, befriend and others for years to come. He could see Gerald crying too as he saw his grand-daughter finally experiencing the planet and all it's beauty.

But that will never happen.

Gerald and Maria Robotnik are dead.

They'll never experience those moments.

The truth hurt Shadow worse than what he felt on the outside Both of them were gone. He'll never see his family again.

Shadow covered his face with his knees and cried. The pain was like nothing he felt before. He felt physical numerous times but it was _nothing_ compared to this. Emotional pain wasn't something new to Shadow as he felt it time to time on the ARK but he never experienced it like this. He was always bottled up his emotions. He was the Ulimate Lifeform so he always needed to show he had no fear or emotion and he was superior to all. But now he was fully realizing something. His family was dead and was never coming back. He'll never see Maria's smile beautiful again or Gerald cracking his usual bad joke. He never had the time to process this as he was frozen in a pod, had amnesia, and was busy rising to save Mobius. Only now did he have the time to process this. So Shadow just let it out and stood there for a long time and cried for the first time in his life. A few hours passed when he finally stopped. The physical pain weighed down but emotional pain still stayed there, like a knife lunged in his heart. Shadow just stood there with no emotion on his face. He didn't want to do anything right now. He didn't feel like exploring nature or seeking out the others to see how they doing. He just wanted to stay there.

It was only when the clouds started to turn gray and poor was when Shadow started to move again. That was when Shadow noticed the seven Chaos Emeralds were scattered around him. But something was wrong. They're colors were gone replaced by blackness. But Shadow didn't care about that right now. He just picked them up one by one, walked to nearby tree, and went to sleep.

* * *

5 years ago the world changed forever. For a 100 the Walls protected humanity from giant beasts called Titans. There were humans who traveled outside the Walls to fight the Titans and regain the land of course but it mostly ended up failure for the humans. Besides that, life in the Walls were peaceful. There was the average crime of murder and robbery of course but nothing too big like genocides or civil disputes. There are 3 Walls. Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sheena. Wall Maria, while had the most land than the other two mainly consisted on lower to middle class citizens. Wall Rose mainly consisted of middle to upper citizens. And finally Wall Sheena consisted of upper class citizens and had the king live and rule there.

For a 100 years it was like this. Until about 5 years ago.

5 years ago Wall Maria was destroyed.

It was a normal day for the citizens of Wall Maria, Shiganshina District. Citizens walking down the steets minding their own business, merchants filled the streets trying to sell or trade, the guards of the Walls sit around drinking and playing cards, mothers stayed at home looking after the children and doing chores, fathers went to work to support their families, and children ran around and get into mischief. Then later into the evening there were flashes of yellow lightening...

Then the biggest Titan known to man appeared. It was about 200 feet tall, looked almost human but skinless with steam blowing off of it, and said to looked to be the bringer of death and pain by those who survived it. They dubbed it the Colossus Titan. When it appeared the whole town of Shiganshina fell silent in shock and confusion. Like the whole town at once just stopped making noise and knew that horror was about to be brought upon them. Then with ease, the Colossus Titan lifted up it's foot and kicked a hole into Wall Maria bringing upon hell onto the last remaining bits of humanity and then disappearing. The kick was powerful and strong. It easily blew away many citizens that lived close to Wall Maria, killing them instantly and giving some slow painful deaths. Not to mention the debris from the Wall fell on the streets and houses killing many innocent people just living their lives. But that was not the end of it. Not even close.

As citizens ran away in horror the Titans starting pouring in from the newly breached hole. Titans are about 3 to 15 meters in height, they appear as giant human-like monsters without genitila, though they are not nearly as smart as humans and almost animal-like that does not make the fact that their wounds and limbs could regenerate from seconds to minutes meaning the only way to kill them was to slice the nape of their necks any less terrifying, but the most horrifying fact about them is that they hunger humans. And with Wall Maria's now no longer being in their way the humans were ripe for the taking. As humans scrambled into boats leading to Wall Rose for safety and Titans killing humans every minute, _another_ bright yellow flash came from the sky. Another Titan busted through the Wall Maria, this one covered in indestructible armor, this one dubbed the Armored Titan. This Titan ran through the streets destroying cannons and all humans that tried to stop the invasion, ensuring that the Shiganshi fell to the Titans. When it felt like it accomplished what it came to do it disappeared.

It was all out Hell. Titans were everywhere killing and eating humans on the streets, hiding in their houses, soldiers trying to fight back. Thing is, is that Titans didn't even needed to eat humans to survive. They just ate them for fun. Making this situation all the more hellish for the humans. As countless lives were being lost the boats heading towards Wall Rose started to leave. They were filled to the brim and had no room the entire Shiganshina population, so citizens were being left to die. Some tried to jump on the boats but ended up falling off into the river and drowning.

On one of these boats were three children who lived in Shiganshina their entire lives and have never seen a Titan before that day.

Their names were Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Alert. Childhood friends that lived their entire lives in Shiganshina with their family members and their own personal histories. Mikasa moved in with Eren's family after a harrowing experience that involved Eren and Mikasa witnessing and causing death at young ages and Armin's parents were killed by the Military Police Brigade after trying to escape the Walls in a hot air balloon which resulted in him being adopted by his grandfather. So these kids already had brushes with death before the day the Colossal Titan appeared but what made them interesting were their personalities and goals.

Eren was hot-headed and quick to anger. Mikasa was calm, silent, and an amazing fighter if provoked. Armin was a curious and smart yet weak. Not a trio who seemed they were friends but they were with their history together and shared interests. You see, one day Armin's grandfather gave him a book about the world outside the Walls and he shared it with Eren. It amazed them about a grand and vast lake that went on for miles and miles called the ocean that covered the majority of the world that's made up of saltwater. It was also talked about lake's of fire, land of ice, and fields of sand. It filled the two young boys up with so much excitement and curiosity that they both promised to explore the outside world and in a way it sorta changed Eren because after that day he would think about what the outside world was like everyday. When Mikasa joined the group even she was curious about what the outside world contained but that wasn't her goal. Her goal was protect Eren no matter what. On that harrowing day Eren saved her life and even gifted her his red scarf that she wore everyday since then. Her goal was only increased when she promised her adoptive and Eren's biological mother, Carla Jeager, to protect Eren as his stubbornness could lead to rash decisions and sometimes stupidity.

These goals would only be much more important to them after the day the Colossal Titan appeared. _That_ day to them was something they will never forget.

They remember walking the streets and then the sky flash yellow as a loud boom shook the entire village. After that, they saw the beast itself. They saw it with wide eyes with their bodies unmoved as the Colossal Titan grabbed the top of the Wall and kick a hole into it which started the nightmare that plagued their minds for the last five years. After getting over their shock the three rushed towards the ship to evacuate only for Eren and Mikasa to realize something:

Their mother, Carla Jeager, was still at home when they left.

So the pair rushed towards their house as the Titans roamed Shiganshina. At that moment, the pair knew that there world was changed forever. That there was no going back to an easy and simple life after this day. But that didn't stop them from hoping that their mother was still alive. And she was... barley.

When they got to their home they discovered a piece of debris from Wall Maria crashed into their home and Carla's legs were stuck under rubble. Immediately, both children ran to the house and tried to get their mother out of the rubble as she pleaded for them to just save themselves and leave her to die. Both children ignored her pleas as they kept digging through the rubble to get her out. As they kept doing this a Titan slowly walked up to the sight.

With bright blonde hair and big wide, horrifying smile on it's face the Titan just stood there watching the children try to save their dying mother. But when the children noticed the monster that was it started to approach the family. The family of three were in tears as what was happening but the children _still_ tried to save their mother even though they could die in seconds.

But then, a soldier walked into the scene. Armed and ready with 3D Maneuver Gear attached to his body. The soldier was a man named Hannes and he knew the family quite well. At this point, it all seemed like things will turn out well and Carla would be saved. He rushed towards the Titan proudly proclaiming that he will kill the giant beast and saved the day. As he was about to make his move he then slowed down as he stared into the beast. The giant Titan stopped it's march as it just started at Hannes, smiling. As if it was taunting him. Daring him to make a move. Hannes just stood there as fear overtook him. As a trained soldier all he did all day was just sit around and play cards with his friends since there were no Titans attacks in the last 100 years.

But now there was.

And here he stood. Scared and powerless.

Reality set in at that moment. Like a coward Hannes ran away from the monster. He ran towards the family and picked up the two children who were crying and didn't want to leave their mother. Carla with her final breath thanked the man. As Hannes ran down the street trying to get the children to the boats so they can evacuate, Eren and Mikasa were left to see their mother die. Police

Powerlessly, they saw the smiling Titan walk towards the house and grab Carla from the rubble. The Titan then opened it's mouth and ate Carla in two bites killing her instantly.

It was hands down the most terrible, most horrifying, and most traumatic moments in their lives. To see the woman that gave birth to you, that cooked for you, that cleaned you, that taught you, that loved you more than anything be killed in a heartbeat and they couldn't do a thing about it. But also, at that moment that Eren Jeager was overcome with so much sadness and rage that he vowed to kill every Titan on the planet and avenge his mother's death.

So he joined the Training Corps where he would train to become a soldier so he would join the Scout Regiment and carry out his vow. It was two years after Shiganshina that him, Mikasa, and Armin joined the Training Corps and started their training. Mikasa joined because she wanted honor Carla's promise and protect Eren no matter what and Armin joined because he didn't want to sit and wait until the Titans attacked again and he still wanted to see what the outside world was.

For the next 3 years they trained. They manage to get the hang of how to control 3D-MG (vertical maneuvering gear that a human uses to kill Titans and get to high places), made bonds with other cadets, learn about the Titans and how they could kill them, they learn how the military works, learn how to fight in hand-and-hand combat, performed fake scenarios with other cadets so they would know how to handle them in real life, and much more that helped firm them.

After the three years them and the other cadets completed their training and were ready to ship out to either the Survey Corps, the Garrison, or the Military Police. The Garrison is the military force that protects and maintain order on the Walls, given the fatality rates of the Survey Corps and limited entry of the Military Police most cadets choose this military. They also monitor Titan activity around the Walls and are responsible for citizen evacuation.

The Military Police Brigade is the most prestigious military force due to the fact that they live safely within the Walls and access to abutment resources. They mainly serve as the king's guard and barley come contact into Titans, this is why most cadets aim to join this military force but in order to do that they must get into the top 10 in their division (which both Mikasa and Eren manage to do.) But what is controversial is about them is that they are in charge of land dispute and tax collection. This wouldn't be really a problem if they weren't the most corrupt military force as they are the most lazy out of the three military forces and abuse their power. Due to this, they at odds with the Garrison and more so with the Survey Corps.

Lastly, there is the Survey Corps. They're duty is to go outside the Walls and reclaim the land from the Titans. Of course this leads to them having _many_ fatalities. But nonetheless, they keep trying even though the citizens don't really believe in them. Eren wanted to join the Survey Corps even before Armin showed him the book of the outside world. He always admired their determination to fight the Titans and explore beyond the Walls while the Garrison and Military Police really didn't do much at all. But after the three years of training Eren was ready to join the Survey Corps to carry out two goals:

First is to avenge his mother's death and kill every Titan on the planet.

Two, to explore the outside world and see what the Ocean looks like.

But today it seems like he might no see that day. But he'll make sure he will.

On the night of graduation for Eren and his fellow cadets, everyone congratulated each other for making it and discussing their futures. Most of them were planning to join the Garrison since the Military Police was only for the top ten and the Scouts were considered suicide. So it was understandable why everyone questioned why Eren was planning to join the Survey Corps even though he survived Shiganshina. When told that there was no way to beat them, he responded by saying, "Yeah? So what? We buckle, taking it all laying down? Things have changed. Maybe not helluva lot but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go but we've made progress. Every battle we lost taught us a lesson! Gave us a tiniest en route towards something like hope! You telling me it's better to cut our losses? Let all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just to ball it up and accept it?! Not on your life! Humanity's future lies outside the Walls and I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours! I'll drive them out and as long as one of us can say that we're not done."

The left the entire room quite and no one else said another word for a long time. The next day before the cadets were going to choose their military faction,`Eren and other cadets were stationed on top of Wall Rose. At was then that the cadets were discussing joining the Survey Corps. Eren's speech inspired some of the cadets, giving them hope and courage that humanity _could_ defeat the Titans and take back what was theirs and beyond. Humanity's next generation of soldiers were going to destroy the Titans and take back the Walls. There was high moral and things were looking up for them.

...Before yellow lightning once again came out of nowhere striking the ground. Smoke filled the view for those atop of Wall Rose and emerged from the smoke was the Colossal Titan. All high moral and hope for the future died at that moment. No one said or did anything. They just stood there with their jaws dropped in horror and disbelief as the Colossal Titan lifted it's foot and once again kicked a hole into the Wall bringing more Hell for humanity.

But this time Eren was trained and ready to kill the monster and just when he was about to make his move and kill the beast it disappeared out of thin air...

Now Eren was back at headquarters with his fellow cadets as they scrambled to prepare to take bake Trost from the Titan invasion. Citizens were currently being evacuated so there wouldn't be any citizen casualties when they head into battle. But that didn't calm them down one bit. Most of the cadets were scared out of their minds. Most haven't even seen a Titan before but they heard the stories and know that most of them were going to die. Even some were on the ground mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to get into to. Needless to say, the moral wasn't high at all.

"Move it!" Jean said as he pushed Eren out of his way.

Jean was a fellow cadet that was with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin at the academy. He was from Wall Sheen so he was an upper-class citizen and acted like one.

"What the hell, man?! What's wrong with you?!"

"What kinda of question is that?!" Jean retorted. "We're all about to be Titan chow you expect me to sing you a happy little song?!

Jean grabbing Eren and pulling him close out of anger which then caught the attention of some of the other cadets.

"You're loving this aren't you little psycho?!" Jean continued. "Of course you are! Your life's whole aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy of being shipped of to the MP!"

"Jean, get a hold-" Eren try to reason but was cut off by the angry cadet.

"No! Not all of us are suicidal!" Jean continued ranting.

"DAMNIT SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Eren yelled back pushing Jean up against a nearby wall. "WE'RE TRAINED FOR THIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK THE LAST THREE YEARS WERE ABOUT?!

"We survived, we stared death in the face and we lived. Not everyone can say that can they?" Eren fought back. "Some people couldn't take it and either ran or were thrown out. Hell, some people actually died but not us! Am I right?! We powered through for three years what's one more day?"

The cadets listening to Eren's speech started to get their hands out of their faces and look up at him. Maybe he was right. The moral was coming back. They survived an attack from the worst Titan how hard could the little ones be?

"Now, you can do this, Jean, alright?" Eren said as he calmed Jean down. "The MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow."

Eren then let go of Jean and walked away giving a sense of hope to the stressful atmosphere. The cadets that heard Eren's speech were calmed down now and a little bit encouraged to fight back against the Titans. Hope filled their minds and hearts now. They were going to face their fears and fight back against the giant monsters they were afraid of now.

"Shit..." Jean muttered before walking away, "on your feet, dumb-asses, stop bawling," he said to the cadets of the area.

"Eren," Mikasa said as she walked up to him. "If things take a turn for the worse I want you to come find me, alright?"

"What?" Eren stuttered. "We're in completely different squads."

Mikasa didn't care. "Look, this gonna get ugly and when it does the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you!"

Mikasa was always like this since Shiganshina. Though quite she always looked over Eren like a older sister looking over her bashful little brother. Though she could get annoyed with him at times, she didn't care which path he followed she would _always_ be there to protect Eren on Carla's and her's behalf. But this annoyed him beyond belief. He was trained and ready now. He didn't need anybody to treat him like a child anymore.

"Who the hell do you think you are...?" Eren was about to argue before a nearby commander interrupted them.

"Ackerman," he announced getting the two's attention. "You're with me. You've been assigned to the rear guard on special orders let's get moving."

"But, sir, I'I am a cadet I'll s-slow every down!" she stuttered.

"W-what?" Eren stuttered out of surprise of how far she'll go to protect him.

"You're not being asked for a self-valuation here. The aspects are falling apart we need as many elite soldiers as possible to get things back on track." the commander argued back firmly before walking away.

"But, sir, with all do respect-"

"HEY!" Eren yelled as he got in her face. "You've been given a direct order. You go with him. NOW!"

Mikasa was taken aback at Eren's determination and strong spirit. "This is bigger than the two of us and you know it. We're on the verge of extinction here have some damn perspective!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. This whole situation as me out of my head." Mikasa said submissively as she looked down. But before Eren could walk away she grabbed his shirt. "Just promise. Promise one thing.

"Whatever happens: don't get yourself killed."

Eren then walked away not really thinking of what she said.

 _"Like that will ever happened."_

Shiganshina was five years ago. Like he said, things was different now. The sun shined brightly as today will mark humanity's first victory against the Titans and change the course of everything, Eren's predicted.

* * *

Eventually Shadow wakes up. The first thing he does is cover his eyes as the sun very aggressively says good morning to him. Confused, Shadow looks around at his surroundings and racked his brain around for answers. It all came back to him in an instant. Maria and Gerald's deaths, working with Eggman, saving Mobius, ect. He groaned. Though the physical pain was all but gone by now the emotional pain still stayed. At least he didn't feel urge to cry anymore. Not wanting to think about the past for now Shadow forced his body to get up and get a drink from the nearby lake. In doing so he looked back at the seven Chaos Emeralds with their unique colors now gone and replaced by blackness. That got him thinking.

 _"If the Chaos Emeralds power are gone then what about my Chaos Abilities?"_ Shadow thought in his head.

Shadow took a deep breath before raising his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Summoning the Chaos energy inside left him led to... nothing. The wind blew by as if nothing happened.

Shadow tried a couple more times only to no avail. Grunting, he decided to try to teleport which led to, again, nothing.

"DAMNIT!" Shadow yelled out.

With his powers now gone how could he be the ultimate lifeform? He was weak and pathetic! Just like when he couldn't save Maria! Shadow yelled out in anger at his own weakness and knelled on the ground, punching it as hard he can. He continued to do so for a couple minutes before stopping and taking deep breathes. He didn't know what to do next. With Maria gone and the whole world probably wanting to arrest him for trying to destroy the damn planet what was he suppose to do next? WHAT WAS HE-

Shadow's wind went blank as he looked down to where he punched the ground. There was a pretty decent sized hole with dirt everywhere. Okay, maybe his Chaos Abilities were gone but not his strength at least. But what about his speed? Shadow got up and dusted himself off as he distanced himself from the lake to a plain open field where he took a deep breath and knelt down.

When he shoes started to hit the ground and move fast eventually making himself float again with the wind brushing hard against his face Shadow started to feel better. He still had strength and speed left at least. For the next hour or so Shadow kept running without thinking. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed doing nothing but running.

Though G.U.N. raiding the ARK was indeed 50 years ago it was only a couple days ago to Shadow as he was put in a pod and forced to sleep for 50 years. Though Shadow look strong, stubborn, angry, and sometimes even emotionless on the outside, right now the inside of Shadow was in deep pain. He didn't know what to do next or if he should move on. But at this point Shadow realized something: he didn't _need_ to do anything right now. He _saved_ the planet and every damn human was saved and could live long happy lives just like Maria wanted him to do. He was immortal. He was smart. He could evade governments and live like this for awhile:

Doing nothing but being in nature. Just what he wanted to do for 5 years straight.

Eventually he made his way back to where the Chaos Emeralds were. They were sitting under a tree and still covered with darkness with no sign of their original color coming back. Shadow sighed. He didn't know if he should just wait until their color should come back and see if his Chaos Abilities come back too or not. In all truth Shadow didn't want to fight or deal with anything right now. He just wanted to explore nature alone. But he knew he just couldn't leave them behind...

Shadow got an idea. He admitted it was a lazy one but he didn't really care right now with everything that has happened to him. He dug a hole with his hands covering his gloves with dirt before placing each Chaos Emerald in it before putting dirt all over them. When he put all the dirt back he patted it down, smoothing it out. He then punched the tree in front of him with it falling down on the opposite side of him. He then gathered up a bunch of random rocks around and gathered it around the stump.

 _"There..."_

If his Chaos Abilities were to ever come back then that meant the Chaos Emeralds' power would too. And if that were to happen he knew just where to look for them. The plan wasn't the best as he could get lost on where this stump was or as someone else could find them, but all and all he just wanted wanted to get this done so he could be alone right now.

Now he can-

At the moment he felt a vibration. It was small but noticeable. It happened a couple times again.

 _Boom. Boom._

The water in the lake started to vibrate and the pebbles on the ground started to shake.

When Shadow turned his head he saw something he never imagined to ever exist.

It was the second biggest creature he has ever seen and he has no idea what the Hell it is. It looked _very_ human. But it _wasn't_ human at all. There were too many differences. Like there were no gentiles on the beast, that it seemed a bit mindless as it walked passed Shadow without bating an eye, and lastly it _smiled._ Not a happy or a sad smile, just a smile that seemed very, _very_ forced. Like a person was pointing a gun to another person and forcing him/her to smile. And it sent shivers down Shadow's spine (though he wouldn't admit it). As it passed by the black hedgehog, Shadow's curiosity got the better of him and he followed the large, disturbing creature.

He read countless books about Mobius and it's wildlife but this creature fit no description whatsoever. Is it possible that it is a rare creature that has never been documented before and Shadow had the honor of discovering it? But that raised even more questions in Shadow's mind. Where exactly on Mobius was he? Are there more of these things? Is it going somewhere specific?

Those questions were answered rather quickly. 20 minutes in on following the creature Shadow could see more of them in the distance. Though they were hard to make out he could tell they were the same species as the creature he was following due to the same size. And what creeped out Shadow is that all of them were walking in the same direction. But what were they walking to?

Up ahead there was something. It was big and wide. It took awhile to make out what it was but when he could make it out it just confused him even more. It was a giant wall. It 50 minutes high and when Shadow looked side by side it looked like the wall went on forever and ever. Where exactly was he?! He didn't remember reading about 50 meter size walls that go on forever. Eventually he could see that there was giant gaping hole in the wall that the creatures were heading to. So that was they're destination. With practically no choice whatsoever Shadow used his speed to go to the giant hole to see what was inside the wall and what he saw horrified him beyond belief.

* * *

Armin sat there on the rooftop of a building. His entire team was wiped out in mere seconds by the Titans. He was the only survivor.

It all started with him and Eren talking on how after today after they killed all the Titans they would go outside the Walls and see the ocean. Then the other cadets overheard them and they started talking on who would get the most kills out of them all. When it was time to move out Eren led the charge only for a Titan to smack him into a building. After that, the rest of the team was easily slaughtered. Cadets that Armin spent 3 years training with for this very moment were killed within seconds.

Armin didn't even know how he get on this rooftop anymore as he was shaking in fear. It was exactly like 5 years ago. Humanity was doomed. The last thing he would remember was his best friend Eren Jeager trying to escape the jaws of a Titan despite missing a leg. He held out his arm hoping Armin would take it and pull him out while speaking of seeing the outside world that him and Armin spent so much time talking about. The Titan then closed it's jaw as Eren's arm fell down and moved it's head up gulping his best friend down.

And just like that, Eren Jeager, the boy who survived Shinganshina and spent the next 3 years droning on how he was going to join the Survey Corps and kill every Titan to avenge his mother's death and see the outside world, was dead. All because his best friend, Armin Alert, was a coward.

Now shaking on a rooftop while the Titan that just ate his best friend was now eyeing him, Armin basically awaited death. He was too weak to save Eren and now he was going to pay the price for it. He looked at the Titan in front of him with wide, fearful eyes. It was a bit smaller than your usual Titan and it had a beard. Didn't make death any less horrifying. Armin then shielded himself with his arms crying and awaited death... only for it to never come.

Reluctantly, Armin looked back up to see the Titan fall over. Someone must've sliced the nape of the neck. Was there another team that passed by? That would be impossible as they would likely have the same fate as Armin's team. Then who was Armin's savior?

The answer jumped right in front of him. It was like nothing he ever seemed before.

"Are you alright?" the creature spoke in perfect English.

The creature was 3'3, it had black fur all over, what looked like metal shoes, gold rings cuffed on both his arms and legs, red fur on top of his quills, a tan mouth, red piercing eyes, and white puffy chest hair. Armin had no idea what the _fuck_ he was looking.

"W-what a-re-are y-you?" Armin stuttered out in fear.

The creature just stood there staring at Armin as the boy shook in fear.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog," the creature answered. "The Ultimate Lifeform."

And just like that, the outcome of the war and the history itself of Earth would change forever.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long Writer's Block is a bitch but now I think can get more chapters out since we're in the middle of the first arc. Just like I promised I got another chapter out after season 3 ended which was like 5 months ago. God do I procrastinate. You know, I first started this story 3 years ago when I was 13. I didn't know shit about writing so I threw away that story and started anew last year. My overarching plan was to have this story go up until they go back to Shinganshina and then have a crossover with my Sonic/RWBY crossover "A Blue Blur in Remnant." That plan was 3 years ago and I haven't made much headway since. I want to change that so the more you give me positive reviews the more it motivates me to get chapters out faster.**_

 _ **This is The Shadow Jedi ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


End file.
